headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
IZombie: Pilot
| next = "Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of season one of the paranormal mystery series iZombie. It is based on the iZombie comic book series by DC Comics/Vertigo Entertainment. The episode was directed by Rob Thomas with a script written by Thomas and series co-creator Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, March 17th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Jae Marchant - Producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer * John S. Bartley, ASC - Director of photography * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Viet Nguyen - Editor * Josh Kramon - Composer * Scott Graham - Production manager * Katia Stano - Costume designer Notes & Trivia * iZombie was created by Rob Thomas and Diane Ruggiero-Wright. It is based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 296850. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * Lieutenant Suzuki is identified only as Lieutenant in the closing credit sequence. * Actors Elysia Rotaru and Steve Richmond also appeared together in the "Of Grave Importance" episode of Supernatural in 2012. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Ravi Chakrabarti: Liv. You ate the girl's temporal lobe. Going to the police with her potential murderer is the least you can do. .... * Olivia Moore: It's probably wrong that every time I see a dead body I think, "What the hell am I doing with my life. I didn't map out and color code a 10-yaer plan for this. This is not me going confidently in the direction of my dreams. I used to have ambition. I used to be passionate, inspired... alive. Now, I'm mostly just hungry. And, and a zombie. So, there's that. .... * Clive Babineaux: Zombies! I would be a dangerous man after the zombies came. I wouldn't be making any rookie mistakes. Is that a scratch on my grandmother? Blam! Hasta le vista, Mee-Ma. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: So, in the five months you've been here, what's the weirdest thing you've seen? * Olivia Moore: You drinking cereal milk over a corpse. * Ravi Chakrabarti: I like that you always keep it under 15 syllables. It gives us good rhythm. .... * Eva Moore: Do you have any idea how many women would kill to be with a man like this? * Major Lilywhite: Exactly four. Yeah, I've met 'em. Quality women. Yeah, I don't know who they plan on killing or why they think that's my thing but they're super-hot and ready for murder. .... * Olivia Moore: I can't refuse to be dead. I can't eat a ham sandwich and feel like a sated, normal human being. I can't have sex or tell the people I love what's going on with me. But I can choose not to have a drawer full of fake eyeballs and strangers' tchotchkes. I can choose to be a decent person. I can choose to help find justice for a fellow dead girl. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: You have to see this anterior rectus sheath contusion. It looks exactly like the Virgin Mary holding a Les Paul. It would be wrong of me to Instagram that. * Olivia Moore: Yes, it would. .... * Clive Babineaux: See, that's what I'm talking about. That whole "whatever" vibe? I mean, what's with that? * Olivia Moore: Why are you so concerned with my vibe? * Clive Babineaux: I find it perplexing. * Olivia Moore: I'm standing in a hallway waiting to smell a call girl. This is vibe appropriate. .... * Olivia Moore: So "You are what you eat," isn't just a bitchy thing my mother says about fat people. * Ravi Chakrabarti: Thought I had a psychic sidekick. I was working on a bit... Cagney and Pasty. .... * Olivia Moore: Life's short and then you die. And then... then you have make some decisions. You can skulk around, lamenting all that you've lost, trying to keep yourself numb and isolated. Or you can embrace who you are. .... * Clive Babineaux: Stay here. * Olivia Moore: What else am I gonna do? Subdue him with a good verbal flogging? .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: Did you find anything in the dumpster that can help us? Please say vomit. See also External Links ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:Rob Thomas Category:Diane Ruggiero Category:Joseph Berger-Davis Category:Jae Marchant Category:Dan Etheridge Category:Danielle Stokdyk Category:Diane Ruggiero Category:Rob Thomas Category:John S. Bartley Category:Matthew Budgeon Category:Viet Nguyen Category:Josh Kramon Category:Scott Graham Category:Katia Stano Category:Rose McIver Category:Malcolm Goodwin Category:Rahul Kohli Category:Robert Buckley Category:David Anders Category:Aly Michalka Category:Molly Hagan Category:Ty Olsson Category:Nick Purcha Category:Daran Norris Category:Hiro Kanagawa Category:Alexandra Voicu Category:Elysia Rotaru Category:Jenna Berman Category:Luc Roderique Category:Aurelio Dinunzio Category:Aliza Vellani Category:Steve Richmond Category:Nathan Dales Category:Lindsay Gibson Category:Kasey Ryne Mazak Category:Josh Byer Category:Marc Senior Category:Jordan Schartner Category:Josh Collins Category:Mik Byskov Category:Eva Day Category:Leala Selina Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified